User talk:Oblivion1001
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hunger Games Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fanon: Through the Eyes of Clove page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Anna-athena (Talk) 16:04, November 24, 2011 Hey! Whats up? Have you written an fanon yet?Anna-athena 21:44, December 4, 2011 (UTC) sorry about the messgae on the HGW. like how do you do danm damn damn....cuz thats your signature. For the fanon, any thing that you wrote orginaly. You could add you Secret Hollow Forest. Anna-athena 21:50, December 4, 2011 (UTC) LOLL, your bro has a nutcracker? my sis happens too have an ballerina. I'm not like the rest of you, there's no one left I love 00:29, December 6, 2011 (UTC) why do i hate my siblings but still get them an awesome christmas present? I'm not like the rest of you, there's no one left I love 00:45, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I did! Its so awesome. I'm reading hollow forest now. Finnick999 22:28, December 7, 2011 (UTC) nah, its fine. but thanks for the advice! Rev calls me some kind of history nut. she enjoys fiction novels. I knw rite, blah. Fictin is stupid. But, when I finsih the Titanic thing, ill let you have a look if you want. Its an final project so due in january. ill probably do it during break. i love your secret hollow forest! Thanks for using Triilium Trillium911 01:29, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ! Cloveeee!!! I miss u! I havent heard from u in a while, and someone told me you quit! :( pllz come back:) what about your Cato story? or all the games youve entered in?@}-',-- ♥Everdeen♥ 21:00, December 11, 2011 (UTC) why did anna leave? UGHHH. so frustrating. Finnick999 01:18, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Please rename the page Two Of Us. Everything we've been through, and you're still the biggest egghead ever. But I love you. to something much shorter, or it will be deleted. The title is way too long. Chatroom Policy I don't know if anyone uses it too often, but I guess there could be a policy for it. And you can't write the page yourself since you aren't an admin, but you could tell me, Skybender, or Anna what you think should be on the page and we will add it if it is good. Sounds good! I'll add it to the policy as soon as I can. Thanks for your help. :D Featured Blog No seriously. Clove you deserve it. It was one of the best pieces of writing I have ever read. Seriously, we didnt just make "Featured Blog for you." Its for the new rule. 00:08, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hey thanks :D I really don't want to come back to the wiki though...unlike the first time I left, I don't miss that place at all. I only miss a few users, like you, Moviepopcorn, Tommyboy, Sky, and Firecatcher. I really do not like that place anymore. However, what you said meant a lot; I'm glad someone actually noticed I left :D Anyways, you said you liked Avril Lavigne songs right? I know it's really bad for guys to listen to music by girls but I really like Keep Holding On by her right now :D ~~JJ~~ 21:30, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Um....I'm not staying on this wiki. I just came here to leave you a message ~~JJ~~ 00:46, December 21, 2011 (UTC) so awesome!!! Hope you dont mind im using it 4 my profile pic! You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Like I'm made of glass Like I'm made of paper Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper 00:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey I've moved some of your fanon pages to your userspace. Some only had one line or no information at all. I'm sorry. If you want it to be moved back or deleted, let me know. Please add more information though! :) Also, you may want to check out the voting hub and nominate something. 01:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC)